


One Of Those Nights

by whosthatpokaimon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosthatpokaimon/pseuds/whosthatpokaimon
Summary: Edward finds himself sleepless one night after agreeing to share the bed with Oswald in his apartment.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	One Of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> man i cranked this out overnight cause i was like "one-bed sex, one-bed sex, one-bed sex". if i can't sleep, neither can they. hope you guys enjoy it lol
> 
> edit: FUCK, I FORGOT TO REMOVE A NOTE, HANG ON, DONT MIND ME

Ed found himself unable to sleep that night. It tended to be a common issue, but this was a lot worse. Before, there was a cause. He may have drunk too much coffee that day or slept in on a day off from work and screwed up his sleep schedule. Neither of those causes were present here. He sighed, laying on his back in his bed and staring at the ceiling. He didn’t even feel tired. He glanced over at his bedside clock, reading 12:54 AM. He didn’t have to go in for work tomorrow morning, but a decent night of sleep would have been nice.

He turned his head to the opposite direction. Oswald was sleeping soundly next to him, facing Ed. They both reluctantly agreed to start sharing the bed when Oswald showed concern for Ed’s back sleeping on the couch every night. Ed never shared his bed with someone before. Well, Kristen, but she never stayed a whole night at his place.

Huh. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t sleep. Oswald was so peaceful when he was asleep and, dare he say, he was beautiful, especially up close like this. Even though it was dark, the flashing neon green of the sign outside his window draped a light glow over Oswald’s pale skin. He could see the freckles over his nose, the stress lines under his eyes, the residue of old hair product in his hair… his parted lips.

He often wondered what it would feel like to kiss Oswald, but it was always a fleeting thought that left him confused as to why he would ever think that. Tonight was not one of those moments. Far from it. He had to resist the urge to lean over and place his lips onto Oswald’s. He also thought about those lips on his cheek, a welcome home from work. On his forehead, a gentle kiss goodnight on those rare nights Ed fell asleep before Oswald did. On his neck, trailing down his torso, stopping just before his hips.

Oswald had long fingers as well. Fingers that could card through Ed’s hair to calm him after a stressful day at work, fingers that could pop open all of his buttons, fingers that could…

_Oh, dear._

The heat pooled low in Ed’s gut before he realized it, now pitching a tent in his boxers. His mind was racing now. He thought about Oswald kissing him deeply as his fingers worked him open from the inside, three pushing fast into Ed’s entrance. He rubbed his thighs together, hoping that would calm his erection, but to no avail.

Ed turned onto his side away from Oswald and rubbed his erection through the cotton of his underwear with his hand, shuddering out a breath. He considered leaving the bed to take care of this predicament in the bathroom, but he didn’t want to wake Oswald by shifting the weight on the bed. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he shoved his hand under the waistband of his boxers and wrapped his slender fingers around his cock. He couldn’t stop thinking about it being Oswald’s fingers instead of his own as he worked his hand up and down his shaft slowly.

Ed brought his free hand to his mouth to chew on his knuckle, trying to muffle the groans threatening to break the silence. He just wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. He bucked his hips forward as his mind shifted to Oswald behind him, fucking him hard, spreading his cheeks apart, and abusing his hole. A cracked moan escaped him as he managed to work it down to a small whimper.

Ed didn’t want to wake Oswald, but his body had other plans as his hips pushed back and shoved his ass right into Oswald’s crotch, grinding against him. Ed froze when he felt Oswald shift with a small groan.

“Ed, what…?” His voice was groggy, no doubt from the sleep he was forcefully pulled from. Ed pulled his hand out of his pants and resituated, ready to leave if Oswald were to push him away.

“I’m so sorry, Oswald, I didn’t mean to- I mean, I kind of did- I mean-” Ed sputtered, trying to find the right words and clearly failing to, “I understand if you want me to leave now.”

Oswald didn’t respond for a moment and Ed took that as a signal to leave. He moved to swing his legs over the edge of the bed when Oswald placed a hand on his shoulder, “... Don’t go. I… I liked that. Do it again. Please?”

Ed turned towards Oswald with a shocked expression, seeing the sincerity in Oswald’s tired eyes. He hadn’t expected that. He hadn’t expected that at all. But, he wasn’t complaining.

He laid back down and pushed his hips back into Oswald’s, feeling his hands rest on them. He shifted his ass to rub it on Oswald’s growing erection, feeling it spring to life from his actions. Soon enough, Oswald was moving his hips as well, moving in tandem with Ed as his grip tightened around Ed’s waist. He shivered as one of Oswald’s hands trailed forward and under his boxers to stroke him. Ed threw his head back, craning his neck and Oswald found that to be the perfect opportunity to plant his lips onto the column of flesh.

“Oswald… Please…” He didn’t know what he was pleading for, but Oswald found that answer for him.

“Do you have lubrication?”

Ed nodded, reluctantly pulling away from Oswald to reach into his bedside drawer and pull out a bottle of cherry-scented lube. He handed it to Oswald and, after a moment of looking at the bottle, Oswald snickered.

“Cherry scented? Really?” he teased, “Never took you to be a scented lube kind of guy.”

“It was the cheapest bottle I could find that was still in stock…” Ed muttered as he turned away.

“Come on, I’m just messing with you. I don’t care if it’s scented, it’s lube, that’s all I care about.”

Ed turned to him and this time, he didn’t stop himself from capturing Oswald’s lips with his own. It was messy, but Oswald kissed back. It deepened quick, tongues tying together and eagerly exploring each other. Ed was so into the heat of the moment, he couldn’t enjoy it as a first kiss with Oswald. He’d just have to solve that later.

When they broke apart for air, Oswald pulled down Ed’s boxers and squirted the lube onto his fingers, rubbing it between Ed’s asscheeks. It was cold, but it warmed up quickly once it made contact with his skin. Ed hummed, burying his face into Oswald’s neck as he felt a finger brush against his hole. When he realized Oswald was waiting for confirmation to continue, Ed nodded into his shoulder.

When a fingertip breached the ring of muscle, Ed swallowed it eagerly with a moan and Oswald’s breath stopped for a moment. Ed lifted his head with a questioning hum.

“Have… have you done this before? It’s usually not this easy with virgins…”

As much as it turned Ed on to think of the jealous man in front of him getting possessive, he didn’t want to hurt him. He turned away for a moment, “The only other person I’ve been with was Kristen, but, um… She, uh… I wasn’t…”

Oswald finished the thought for him, “She pegged you?”

Ed nodded, “And… I like to finger myself sometimes…”

“Okay, I was just making sure the only real cock this ass was getting was mine,” Oswald’s voice was low as the hand not currently pushing a finger into his ass squeezed at it.

“Only you, Oswald…” Ed huffed, “More, _please.”_

“Eager, are we?” Oswald’s finger curled and Ed pushed his body into Oswald from the jolt of pleasure, a quiet _‘fuck!’_ passing his lips.

“Yes! Oh God, _right there,”_ Ed sobbed into Oswald’s shoulder and Oswald chuckled, pushing a second finger into him.

“Sensitive, too, I see…” Oswald observed, drawing out more moans from Ed as he pushed his hips back, fucking himself onto Oswald’s fingers. His own hand moved to Oswald’s neglected cock, rubbing it through the pajama pants he borrowed from Ed. They were too big on him, so Ed could easily wrap his fingers around the thickness through the fabric. Oh, _fuck,_ Oswald was thick.

“Please, _hurry up,”_ Ed started to get impatient, wanting to feel Oswald inside him _now._

“Are you sure?” Oswald questioned, but slid a third finger in next to the other two. The stretch was wide, but Ed accommodated quickly as he nodded frantically, ready to beg for it more if he had to. He pushed his hips back with a particularly loud moan when Oswald’s fingers hit his prostate again.

Oswald didn’t respond, only removing his fingers, turning Ed around, and pulling down his own pants. Ed whined with how empty he felt, pushing back to try to force Oswald inside of him already. Oswald slicked his cock with the lube, spreading a generous amount over the length. Ed was peeking over his shoulder and he was completely transfixed on the monster about to enter him. Oswald could barely get his fingertips to touch as he moved his hand up and down along it and he couldn’t completely cover the length with just one hand. It just excited Ed more, feeling the tip press against him.

“Ready?” Oswald broke the silence and Ed nodded, not reevaluating his life decisions until he felt Oswald push inside. It was so much bigger than anything he’s used up there. When he told Oswald he liked to finger himself, he was only telling a half-truth, he had toys too. They made him feel less empty. But this, this hurt. This _really_ hurt. Ed hissed through his teeth as Oswald slowly continued to push forward, soon enveloping his entire cock with Edward’s insides.

Ed took deep breaths, steadying himself and relaxing. It took a few minutes, but the pain subsided and Oswald waited patiently for Ed to give him the okay to move. He nodded and Oswald pulled out about halfway before pushing himself back in, pulling a moan from Ed. It was right on the line between pain and pleasure and he _loved_ riding that line. Oswald’s pace remained slow and steady.

“Oswald, faster, please, I need it faster…” Ed begged, quickly getting tired of the slow pace they had set. Oswald hesitated for a moment.

“Just let me know if I hurt you, okay?” Oswald pressed a kiss to Ed’s shoulder before he gripped his hips tightly. His pace increased drastically, now punding into Ed with relentless force. Ed could feel the tip brush against his prostate with each thrust, Oswald groaning behind him.

Edward’s own moans had long since become high-pitched whines and moans, being pushed out of him in time with Oswald’s thrusts. It felt so good, _too_ good. Ed knew his release was closer than he wanted it to be, but judging by Oswald’s thrusts slowly starting to lose their rhythm, he could tell Oswald was getting close, too.

He didn’t hesitate to reach for one of Oswald’s hands and bring it to his neck, encouraging Oswald to choke him. He picks up on the hint, growling so deep, it sent Ed spiraling. He curled his fingers around Ed’s neck tight while the other hand helped stroke Ed to completion. Ed’s scream cracked from the pressure against his throat as release washed over him. Oswald’s release didn’t follow too far after, hips stuttering and cock pulsing as it shot into Ed.

Oswald’s hand on his neck loosened and pulled away. Ed was trembling. That was the _best_ orgasm he’s had in his life. Oswald didn’t pull out until moments later and Ed could feel his cum leaking out of his abused hole and down his thigh onto the bedsheets. Well, they were already ruined by his own release. He considered himself lucky he kept a spare set of sheets in his closet.

Ed turned over to nuzzle into Oswald, finally feeling sleep take over him. Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed’s form, and though he was smaller than Ed, it didn’t feel any less great to be the little spoon.

“Ed?” Oswald spoke, stroking his fingers over the side of Ed’s scalp.

“Hmm?” Ed responded as he leaned into the touch.

“What just happened?” Oswald laughed out and Ed couldn’t help but give a small chuckle as well.

“Well, I couldn’t sleep, I got horny, and we had sex. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“Well, I know _that_ , smartass,” Oswald gave him a small bap and Ed laughed, “I mean… what would that make us, then?”

“... Boyfriends, if you’re okay with that?” Ed looked up, expression soft. Oswald glowed even brighter than he did before as Ed came to the realization that _that_ was what he truly wanted from Oswald. Romantic companionship.

“I’m perfectly okay with that, Eddie,” he pulled Ed up for a kiss and Ed melted into it. This time, he could truly savor the moment. It was absolutely magical. He wouldn’t know how else to describe it. When they broke away, Ed could feel himself blushing and smiling like an idiot.

“I love you, Oswald,” He mumbled as he nestled himself back into him and started to drift off.

“I love you too, Edward.”


End file.
